Two worlds collide
by Thatwizardatcamprock
Summary: Alex has always wanted to be famous, but when she finally gets what she wanted, she can't seem to handle it. Mitch writes a song for her best friend after things take an unfortunate turn.


** Hey there. I've been thinking for a while now, and I decided that I really want to write a one shot. I think it's so sweet that Demi wrote the song 'Two worlds Collide' for Selena Gomez, so I thought I'd make my one shot about that.  
**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing**

* * *

**Alex's POV**

"Good night everybody!" I screamed to the audience and ran off stage. I went back to my dressing room and changed. Concerts always seemed to wear me out but they were completely worth it. I was living the dream. Adorned by millions of fans, starring in my own tv show, sleeping in class. Wait, what?

"Alex!" Mitchie whisper-yelled trying to wake me up without the teacher knowing. I opened my eyes and sat up. I looked around disappointed to find myself back in class and not in my own dressing room. My biggest dream in life was to become a celebrity, too bad that was never going to happen, but I guess I was okay with it. I had My best friend, Mitchie Torres. Mitchie was my best friend since we were seven when we played on Barney, My first (and only) taste of fame.

Mitchie was looking at me with concern in her eyes. She knew I haven't been feeling well all day. 'I'm fine' I mouthed to her. She didn't look convinced, but she turned to the front of the room again. Figuring I didn't feel like getting detention today, I followed suit. The rest of the school dragged on slowly. Finally I made it to the last class of the day. Luckily it was another one with Mitchie. The class had no seating chart and it was just a study hall so students could talk freely and do whatever they wanted. I sat down and laid my head on my desk. Mitchie came and sat next to me and pulled my hair from my face. I lifted my head long enough to lay it back down on Mitchie's shoulder.

"Alex, I really think you should go see the nurse" She suggested for what seemed to be the billionth time today.  
"I'm fine Mitch, I told you, it's just a small cold, nothing to big."  
"Alex-"  
"Please, it's the last period, I can last one more class, please, just let me rest for this last hour." I looked at her with pleading eyes knowing that she couldn't say no to me.  
"Fine. Will your parents be home after school?"  
"No" I yawned. "They're going to that stupid sandwich meeting to discuss Justin's stupid tortilla petition." I lied back down on her shoulder.  
"What about Justin?"  
"He's going to something for his Alien Language league. And Max is going to be with his friends to some one night camping trip."  
"Then I'm coming over after school" She told me.  
"That's fine, in fact it's preferred."

I don't remember the rest of the conversation because shortly after that I fell asleep. Mitch woke me up right before the bell rang, and I felt a whole lot better. I think I even scared Mitch a bit. I was nice to the teachers and even laughed with the principal rather than laughing at him. I guess all I needed was a nap.  
"Wow Alex, you really must be feeling better" She was looking at me like I was some alien when I helped some girl with her books. I smiled brightly.  
"Yes I am, in fact, I'm in the mood for some Karaoke tonight." Mitch smiled with me.  
"That sounds like a great Idea" It had been a while. We used to go to this one karaoke place almost every week, but we stopped when school started again.  
"Great, let's go!"  
"wait, now?"  
"Yeah, no better time than the now right?"  
"Don't you mean the present?"  
"You got me a present?" Mitch rolled her eyes.  
"Nevermind" she told me. We walked found our usual place to be much more crowded than usual. Mitchie and I exchanged confused looks.

Once we got inside we found ourselves in a crowd of people. I grabbed Mitchie's hand and pulled us to the table in front of the room. We were very surprised to find that no one was signed up for singing. Why were there so many people here, but no one to sing? I asked Mitch but she was just as confused as I was. The manager came up to us with a big smile.  
"Selena! Demi!" he greeted us happily. Whenever we sang here we used fake names so that no one at school would know that we sang here. We just got through the bullying from former years, and we didn't want to have to go through with all of that again.  
"Mario! What's up? why are there so many people here today?" I asked him.  
"We've got a great deal going. For the next hour anything is half the price."  
"Wow, I guess this is the very definition of a dinner rush." Mitchie said.  
"So you girls going to sing?"  
"When do we not?"  
"Great! so what will it be tonight?" Mitchie was about to respond but I had my own idea.  
"We're going to be singing an original tonight" I told him before Mitch could pick a song.  
"We are?" Mitch asked me.  
"Yes, let's do that one we wrote together." She looked a bit nervous, but she went through with it. Mitchie and I had had dabbled in music ourselves a bit.

We got up on stage and everyone quieted down. I scanned the crowd to make sure there was no one from school. My eyes landed on a man wearing a suit. Normally I would ignore these kind of things, but I recognized the style. It was a very expensive suit that was blacker than black. That man was rich, what the hell was he doing in a place like this? I moved all those thoughts out of my mind and turned to Mitch who had finished talking to the band. Luckily we had finished the song in school yesterday, so the music sheet she had written up was in her bag. She knew more about the instrumental part of the song than I did. The music started and Mitch stood next to me. We locked eyes and took a breath. Then we started our song.

Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La, La, La, La, La  
Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La, La, La, La, La  
You come from here,  
I come from there.  
You rock out in your room,  
I rock a world premiere.  
We're more alike than  
Anybody could ever tell  
(ever tell)  
Friday, we're cool,  
Monday, we're freaks.  
Sometimes we rule,  
Sometimes we can't even speak.

One and the same was the name of the song. We rocked the place each of us adding our own vocals and movements. The song ended and the audience burst in applause. We bowed and thanked the audience before retrieving our backpacks. Mario congratulated us and we made our way out.

"Wow that felt good" I said as we walked down the side walk. I could see my breath in the cold air, it was definatley winter.  
"Yeah, I really needed that." Mitchie agreed. I shivered slightly as a small bit of wind swept by. This didn't go unnoticed by Mitch.  
"You cold?" she asked.  
"Maybe just a bit" I admitted. She started taking her jacket off.  
"Mitch, don't. I'm fine." She ignored my protest and held out the jacket. I knew she wasn't going to give up so I slipped my arms in and let the warmth embrace me. Suddenly we heard footsteps pounding behind us. We turned to see a man running after us.  
"Wait!" he called out. It was the guy I had seen in the audience, the one with the expensive suit.  
"Hey, that guy was in the audience" I told Mitchie before he was in earshot.

"O- okay, hold- on I- need to catch- my breath" He told us panting. Mitch and I just watched him. Finally he was breathing normally.  
"Sorry, I'm really out of shape" he chuckled.  
"No, it's fine, was there something you wanted to tell us?" Mitch being the polite person she is asked. I think that's one of the things that allow us to be so close. We're almost complete opposites, but exactly the same at the same time.  
"Yes, My name's Brian Sage, I'm a scout for hollywood records. I came here to New york to find some fresh talent, and I think I've found just what I was looking for"  
"Wait, your not saying" I said trying not to get my hopes up.  
"Yes, I would like to come talk to you and your families about starting your careers, if that's okay with you" I was speechless. My whole life, this is what I wanted. A chance to live my dream, it was finally happening. I looked to Mitch who looked lost in thought. I already decided that if she didn't want this, I would say no. I was really hoping she would accept the offer, but it was her decision. I was going to go along with whatever she said.  
"Yeah, I think that would be fine" she said holding her hand out. The man shook it smiling.  
"Great," He said and shook my hand next. "Here's my card, just say when and where" He handed the card to Mitchie and left looking content. Once he was gone I turned to Mitchie smiling a mile wide.  
"Can you believe what just happened?" I asked her excitedly. She returned my smile with one of my own. I was about to say something else, but when I opened my mouth, I started coughing. Mitchie was immediately by my. I stopped coughing and was able to regain my composure.  
"We really need to get you home and in bed" She told me being concerned again. I rolled my eyes.  
"I said I'm fine, its just a small cold, I'm sure. It's nothing to worry about." I tried to reassure her but my efforts were in vain. We got home and she made some soup. I always loved her cooking.

**Mitchie's POV**

Alex ate the soup I made her then basically passed out on the couch. I couldn't stop myself from chuckling. That girl, what was I going to do with her?. I got a blanket and covered her with it feeling her forehead. She was right, it was just a cold, but that doesn't mean I can't worry about her. She does not take care of herself at all. She's always eating plain junk food non-stop but it doesn't affect her weight at all. I sat on the couch next to her sleeping form. I let my mind drift back to the deal Brian had given us. I wondered if this might be some scam. I know this is what Alex has always wanted and I know she'll only do it if I do too. She's always been afraid of doing what she wants. She basically doesn't like being alone in any sense. She hates it when she has to do things on her own, and she hates being left alone. She would never admit any of those things, but I knew her pretty well.

The next morning I woke up to find her snuggled into me. I chuckled. She had most likely woken up last night and turned her body around so that she'd be sleeping right next to me. Sometimes I swear she's some needy child. I removed myself from her and went into the kitchen. I started the batter of my famous Torres pancakes when Mr and Mrs. Russo came in.  
"Good Morning Mitchie, I didn't know you had spent the night here." Theresa, Alex's mother, said.  
"Sorry we didn't ask, you know how Alex is" I said as I poured the batter onto the grill.  
"Oooh, Is that what I think that is?" Jerry asked gesturing to the breakfast I was making.  
"Yep, My special Torres Pancakes" I told him smiling proudly. Jerry was Alex's father. Every time I spent the night over here, it was like tradition for me to make breakfast. Usually because everyone loved my cooking and Alex was too lazy to make anything. Besides, I was always the first one up in the morning.

"Mmm I smell pancakes" Alex said sleepily as she came into the kitchen and sat on a stool. She watched the cooking food like it was a million dollars. I laughed at her sleepy self as I started serving the pancakes on plates, and as tradition I served Alex first. It wasn't too long until max and Justin came down with their noses in the air.  
"Ooh Yay, Mitchie spent the night!" Justin exclaimed as I handed him a plate.  
"I thought you went to some camp thing?" Alex asked Max as he poured syrup on his pancakes.  
"Yeah, I had to come home because the fleas got out of their box." We all stared at him for a second before going back to what we were doing. We knew better than to try and question him.  
"Oh yeah, Mom, Dad, I'm going to be a famous singer." Alex announced as if she was reminding them she had school today.  
"What!?" They exclaimed at the same time. It wasn't odd for them to be surprised. They didn't even know Alex could sing, imaging how surprising it would be to find out that your daughter suddenly got offered the life of a celebrity.  
"Yep. Well come on Mitch, those pancakes were delicious, but we need to get to school." She told me with her mouth full with the last bite of her breakfast. I nodded my head in agreement and went upstairs to get ready. I was here so often I had a section of my stuff in Alex's closet. I changed, did my make up, and did my hair in five minutes before grabbing my bag and heading downstairs. Alex was dressed and ready to go as well. We walked out of the house leaving her parents still at the counter trying to process what Alex had told them.

"Way to beat around the bush" I told her sarcastically.  
"Yeah, well, I didn't really have time to inform them that their daughter has a dream that they never bothered to find out." She said bitterly. She was always mad at her parents. She felt they didn't pay any attention to her so she was constantly getting in trouble because the only time they's spend time with her was to discuss her punishment. After a while the trouble making just became like second nature to her.  
"Hey Mitch" Alex asked suddenly. We had been walking in silence, both of us lost in thought, until she had broken it.  
"Yeah?"  
"Yesterday, when that Brian guy offered to make us famous"  
"What about it?"  
"You seemed hesitant to agree" She was wanting to know why. This is where it got complicated.  
"yeah, there were just a lot of things on my mind"  
"Maybe, but that's not it."  
"what do you mean?"  
"Mitchie, I've been your best friend for 10 years I can tell when you're reluctant." I sighed. I wasn't really sure myself.  
"I guess its just weird for me"  
"weird how?"  
"I don't know it's kind of like its a completely different world."  
"A different world?"  
"Yeah, like we are living in this world, with normal people, going to school, finding jobs not really sure what I'm going to do with life, and then there's the other world. Where they're famous, they have plenty of money, their goals are reached, they're living their dreams"  
"and whats wrong with that?"  
"nothing, its just different."  
"Well nothing stays the same" she said.  
"I know, just never mind" I hadn't even realized we had made it to the school until the warning bell rung. "Come on, let's just get to class."

The day seemed to go by slowly, but then again when does it not? I didn't have any classes with Alex today so it was even more boring. I finally made it to lunch. We always went out for lunch, even when we didn't have money, we'd go sit in the parking lot or go somewhere else. I found her by her locker talking on her cell. She saw me and motioned to give her a sec. She said a few more things before hanging up.  
"Who was that?"  
"That brian guy, he wanted to know when he could come talk to my parents."  
"Oh, so when will that be?"  
"Today after school, also he wants you to give him a time too."  
"Fine, I'll call him later." We walked out to the parking lot and found a nice shady spot under a tree. We sat in the grass neither of us really hungry especially not for the cafeteria food they served here, so we didn't eat, we just sat and talked. The rest of the day continued slowly. Finally it was the end of the day and we said our goodbyes. This would be the first time in a long time that we wouldn't be walking home together.

The next two weeks went by in a blur. Brian had talked to us and both of our families. He had us working in a studio, writing songs and recording. He said to get us famous, people would have to hear us first. So after school everyday we would head straight to the studio and be there until 9 at night. On the weekends we would be there from 8 in the morning to 2 in the afternoon. I never thought it'd be that much work, we had to keep writing, rewriting, singing, starting from the top; Over and over again. I was tired of it already, but Alex was having the time of her life. You could tell she was practically born for this. If she got something right, she'd insist she needed to do it again, and every time she did it would only get better and better. I was close behind her but I still felt like I was struggling. I needed to have one more song for my first album, but I couldn't seem to write anymore. My first Album was going to be called 'Don't Forget' and Brian thought it'd be a good Idea to just use our karaoke names, his words not mine, instead of our actual ones. So to the world I was going to be known as Demi Lovato and Alex was going to be Selena Gomez. Her first album was going to be called 'Kiss and Tell' as she told me. Her mom liked that song best so she chose that to be her album title. I haven't heard any of her work yet because Brian wants us to be our own individual artists and he didn't want us mixing our music together. So neither of us have heard the other's yet. This made me more nervous. I always turned to Alex with my work to make sure it was okay, and now she wasn't allowed to hear it. She tells me she's positive that I've done perfect.

Right now we had convinced Brian to give us a day off. We were both a bit antsy because he said he was going to release our singles yesterday. So the reactions should be coming any second. We were at a small park that almost no one went to just relaxing and enjoying our day off. Truthfully I found all this exciting and fun, but I was still kind of scared. Luckily I had Alex, she was able to calm me down. It was starting to get dark out so we decided to head home. I had my car so I was going to be the one to drive us home. The ride was spent in a comfortable silence while we were lost in our own thoughts.

I pulled up to Alex's house to find it swarming with people. The whole yard was trampled. Once our car was spotted all the people started tripping over themselves to get to us.  
"What's going on?" I could hear fear in her voice. I turned to see I was right, she looked terrified.  
"I don't know, how bout I walk you in." She nodded as we got out of the car. There were a lot of bright lights as cameras flashed. We were completely surrounded and bombarded with random questions. I got to Alex and grabbed her hand as I pulled the two of us through the crowd. We finally made it into her house and closed the door leaning against it.  
"What the hell was that!?" Alex exclaimed.  
"Our first taste of fame I guess." I told her.

**Alex's POV**

Turns out some of our songs leaked and we already had a bunch of fans. Only our singles were supposed to be let out into the world, but some how more songs were let out and people were going crazy. We were on the news for having so many fans in the least amount of time. So now paparazzi were everywhere. They were constantly bugging us, and a lot of the things they say hurt. Mitchie doesn't know this but I am actually bulimic and anorexic. Last year I was admitted to the hospital for the second time being close to dying. My family was always monitoring my meals and I wasn't allowed to go into the bathroom after any meals. Mitch was away on a family vacation, so she wasn't there when it happened. I have been fine since then, choking down my food to satisfy the people around me, but the paparazzi seemed to be making it worse for me. One of them straight out said I was fat. I found myself constantly fighting the urge to just give up. It's already gotten worse. I haven't eaten yet today, and it was already after dinner time. I kept telling myself I'd eat at the next meal, but when it came down to it, I didn't. What's even worse is that I'm pretty sure Mitchie is suspecting something.

**Mitchie's POV**

Something was off with Alex. She seemed down. Like sad and tired. I think she just needs to eat something. I don't remember her eating anything all day. I was contemplating making some cookies or something just so that she'd eat. We were on my bed having a scary movie marathon. She was spending the night here like we always did. well used to. Before the whole album thing we did this once a week, but it's been a month since the last time we had a sleep over. It was the beginning of September and my album was supposed to come out the 23rd of this month. I was almost done, but I still needed one song, but for some reason I can't for the life of me find some inspiration. Brian thinks I might have been over worked, so he's letting me relax until the inspiration comes.

I actually met the Jonas brothers two weeks ago. Brian thought it'd help our publicity if we worked with them a bit. They were all real nice and sweet. Plus they were really supportive. I felt they actually did want us to succeed with our albums. I was recording a song with them and Alex was going to be in their music video. Only they only knew us as Demi and Selena. They didn't even know that those weren't our real names, but that was fine. I had finished recording 'On the line' with the brothers so we said our goodbyes, they wished us luck and they left promising to call 'Selena' about the music video. I think Nick had a crush on her. He would always brighten up around her and a few times I even caught him staring. I told Alex and she was completely flattered, she also said she's noticed that Joe has a thing for me. Joe was actually cute in my opinion, so I was more than happy to find this out.

We woke up the next morning and I made some breakfast. Alex finally got out of bed about an hour later and I had just finished making her's knowing she'd be getting up around this time.|  
"Here you go" I said handing her her plate. She stared down at it before looking at me with an apologetic look.  
"I'm sorry, i'm just not really hungry right now."  
"seriously?" I asked surprised. "But you didn't even eat anything yesterday" I told her.  
"Yeah I did, I ate right in front of you, how could you not remember that?"  
"What? no you didn't"  
"Yeah I did, remember? I had a bagel last night after dinner and you were wondering how I could still be hungry after dinner" She told me. I didn't remember that, but obviously she did so I decided to drop it.  
"Whatever, more for me." I said as I took a few bites of the plate I had for her before throwing it away.  
"So what do you wanna do today?" I asked her. she thought for a moment.  
"Ooh let's go down to that new skate park that opened up last week, I've been dying to try it out. I rolled my eyes. Alex was a complete tomboy. From her style to her hobby, she was a tomboy. Now a days, her parents had been getting her clothes just so she'd dress more like a girl, she didn't like it, but she wore it anyways. She had 3 different skateboards and she used all of them. She kept two of them here so that she could convince me to go with her.  
"Ugh fine, but I'm not skating."  
"Yay!" She exclaimed and hugged me. "Thank you!" She said kissing me on the cheek.  
"Yeah, Yeah, whatever, Brian wants us in the studio by 2 and its 11 now, so let's go." I grabbed my car keys as she grabbed her skateboard from my room.

We got to the park and Alex took off like a child in a candy shop. I chuckled as she climbed on top of one of the ramps and waved wildly. She got on her skateboard and flew down to another ramp doing a small move before skating back down.  
"Show off!" I yelled at her. She skated past me sticking her tongue out at me. I just laughed.  
we were there for about an hour. Yeah an hour, once she started she wouldn't be stopping for a while. I sat on a park bench texting as I occasionally talked to Alex.  
"Hey Mitch, I-" she suddenly stopped. I looked up to see she had fallen and she wasn't moving.  
"Alex?" I called out panicked as I jumped up and ran to her. I got to her and turned her over. She was unconscious. My heart sped up, and I immediately checked for a pulse. I thanked God when I found one.  
"C'mon Alex hold in there." I said as I took out my phone and dialed 911.

**Alex's POV**

Beep...Beep...Beep Oh no. No nonononono. This can't happen again it can't. Not in front of Mitchie. I opened my eyes and sat up. This proved to not be so smart because all it did was cause a headache.  
"Not so smart was it?"  
I turned to see Mitch sitting in a chair next to my bed. She had been crying because her eyes were red and puffy.  
"uh no not really" I responded looking down to avoid her gaze.  
"Alex, why didn't you tell me?" she asked.  
"I couldn't"  
"Why not?"  
"I didn't want you to look at me any differently, I didn't want you to be constantly worrying about me"  
"Alex, I worry about you no matter what, and I wouldn't treat you differently in any way." I didn't say anything. "Your parents told me everything. They said you were doing so well. What happened?" I turned my head to face the window. I couldn't look at her. I was ashamed. "Alex, look at me" She said quietly. I sighed and turned to her.  
"Its all the publicity we're getting, the paparazzi. I mean do you even hear what they say? It hurts me to hear that stuff. And now I can't do anything without feeling insecure. I've wanted to do this for my whole life, and now, I don't think I can handle what comes with it." She looked like she was about to say something when the door opened and the doctor came in.  
"Oh you're up." He observed. No, I'm just sleep talking carry on. "Well the results are in. I take it you haven't eaten in, what? two three days?"  
"Three" I admitted.  
"Yes, well normally this isn't as bad as this, but with your history, it had a bigger affect.

**Mitchie's POV**

It was three days since Alex got home from the hospital. I've been with her for practically every second of every day. I cooked her meals and made sure she ate them. Today I was very nervous. A day after she got home, we had a long serious talk where she opened up and told me everything. Now I was sitting with her having lunch but not really hungry. I ate anyways for Alex, but my nerves were really getting to me. I had finally found an inspiration and wrote a song. I was going to play it to her before anyone else even got to know about it. I had my guitar tuned up in my room and now I was just waiting till after dinner to show it to her.  
"Are you okay?" she asked me.  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"  
"I don't know, you just seem to be a little on edge."  
"That's because I wanna show you something after lunch" I told her honestly. She perked up at that.  
"What is it?"  
"You're just gonna have to see that for yourself." After that she hurried and tried to finish her food. I could tell she was struggling with it, but she finished it soon enough. I grabbed our plates and put them in the sink.  
"Okay follow me" I told her. She did. We got to my room and I closed my door. I told her to sit on the bed as I grabbed my guitar. I found the right chords and started singing.

She was given the world So much that she couldn't see  
And she needed someoneTo show her who she could be

And she tried to surviveWearing her heart on her sleeveBut I needed you to believe  
You had your dreams, I had mineYou had your fears, I was fineIt showed me what I couldn't findWhen two different worlds collideLa da-da da-da!  
She was scared of it allWatching from far awayAnd she was given a roleNever knew just when to play  
And she tried to surviveLiving her life on her ownAlways afraid of the throneBut you've given me strength to find hope!  
[ From: . ]You had your dreams, I had mineYou had your fears, I was fineIt showed me what I couldn't findWhen two different worlds collide  
She was scared, unpreparedAnd lost in the dark, falling apartI can survive with you by my sideWe're gonna be alright(We're gonna be alright)This is what happens when two worlds collide  
You had your dreams, I had mineYou had your fears, I was fineIt showed me what I couldn't findWhen two different worlds collideLa da-da da-da!  
You had your dreams, I had mine(You had your dreams, I had mine)You had your fears, I was fine It showed me what I couldn't find When two different worlds collide When two different worlds collide

I finished singing and looked over to her. I had been focusing on the song so I wouldn't be discouraged by any reactions. I now saw that she had silent tears running down her cheeks.  
"I- I wrote this song for you." I told her sheepishly. She jumped off the bed and tackled my with a hug. I set my guitar down and hugged her back.  
"I love it." She told me still holding onto me. I smiled from ear to ear.

Demi Lovato's first album was released September 23rd 2008 titled "Dont forget."  
Selena Gomez released her first album a year later on September 29th 2009 titled "Kiss and Tell" Both got many positive responses. Selena's came out later because she had been busy starring in her own Tv show called "Wizards of Waverly Place" as Alex Russo.  
Demi Lovato starred as Mitchie Torres in the movie "Camp Rock" Which came out on June 20th 2008. Both Girls were once Disney princesses who's fame escalated past that. They fought and ended their friendship in 2010 just to make up and be friends again not too long after. To this day Alex and Mitchie (Known as Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato) Are still best friends always there for each other.

* * *

**Some of the information is messed up because this is my fanfic so a lot of it is untrue while some IS true. Thanks for reading my story and I hope you guys liked it. :)**


End file.
